my lovely maid
by lovealexandra
Summary: he is a person with no miracle at anyone , she is a poor girl who need a job for her ill mother but the fate want them to be together so will all this end let,s read and see if you are aixshin fan don,t get in
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to thank Feima for the constructive criticism. English is not my first language, it is actually Arabic, and so I have asked my friend xBandanaRosesx to help me write this story. Since she is helping me, I may not be able to update as regularly, but I hope you enjoy my story  
I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of the characters

Chapter 1 – Who Is She?

Sivatera. A once beautiful kingdom that had been ruined by the hands of Prince Shinichi. He was a vile person who shouted at everyone and ordered them about. Everyone hated him, but because he was the prince, no-one said anything. The truth is, he was a completely different person underneath and all the people that worked for him knew it, but he allowed his dark past to harden his heart and refused to let anyone in. In the royal castle, Shinichi wandered about looking for one of his servants

"Hey Agasa! Where are you, you fool, I've been calling you for five minutes! COME HERE AT ONCE!" Shinichi bellowed as his servant came running towards him

"I'm so sorry, Prince Shinichi. How can I help you, sir?" Agasa apologised, breathing heavily. Shinichi's eyes darkened as he stepped towards Agasa, making him cower in fear

"Where is my breakfast and why isn't my shower ready yet? Do you expect your highness to wait for you to move your fat ass, huh?" Shinichi growled, angrily. Agasa looked down at his feet, too scared to look the Prince in the eye. Ever since Prince Shinichi's father left the kingdom, Shinichi changed. He became a cold and heartless person, making anyone and everyone scared of him, but Agasa knew what he has been through. Agasa remembered the sweet little boy that he used to be and wished that he hadn't let his past experiences affect him in such a bad way

"i will tell the cooks make your breakfast and have the maids get your shower ready, Prince Shinichi." Agasa apologised. Shinichi gave him an unimpressed look before turning to leave when Agasa stopped him. "Oh sir, I have found a new maid, like you asked me too, and she is waiting in the-" Agasa started, but stopped as his eyes widened in realisation. Shinichi frowned and turned back to face him

"So, where is she?" Shinichi asked, knowing what he was going to say

"W-well, your highness, you see, I was just t-talking to her until y-your highness c-called for me a-and-" Agasa explained, but was cut off by Shinichi

"You lost her, right?" Shinichi replied, knowingly. Agasa nodded his head, shamefully, and Shinichi looked at him with the deadliest glare he had ever seen. "So, you're telling me that we have been looking for a new maid for a whole month and when we finally find one brave enough to work here, you lose her!? You are a fucking idiot, now go look for her and I swear, if you don't find her then I'll make sure that you-" Shinichi roared, but didn't get to finish as Agasa shot off like a rocket. As soon as Agasa was out of sight, he went to look for the maid, as well. He didn't mean what he said and was actually very grateful to Agasa for looking after him ever since he was a child, but he convinced himself that being nice and caring showed weakness, so he transformed himself into what he is now, thinking it was for the best. After looking throughout the entire castle, he realised that the maid must be in the one place he hadn't checked. The garden. As he got closer, he heard a faint voice, singing. Truthfully, Shinichi hated singing and it was the reason behind why the last maid left. One day, when Shinichi was walking past the kitchen he heard the maid singing while she was cooking. Not wasting another second, Shinichi spoke his mind and it didn't take long before the maid ran out of the castle, crying. However, this voice was nothing like he'd ever heard before. It was soft and sweet like an angel that had fallen from the heavens. Slowly, he crept closer, so as not to disturb her, and peeped around the corner. His mouth dropped open at the sight

'God, she can't be real.' Shinichi thought. In the garden stood a beautiful goddess with long chocolate brown hair as smooth as silk that he wished he could run his fingers through. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and shone brighter than any jewel he had ever laid eyes upon. Her smooth skin so white and tender, giving him the urge to touch her just to make sure that she wasn't just a figment of his imagination. A cool breeze blew past and made her hair fly, showing him her angelic face, fully. Scanning over her sexy body, he fixated on her huge breasts. Held up perfectly, they were easily a double D and made him wonder how they would feel in his hands. 'What is this feeling?' Shinichi thought as he felt a new heat stir within him that made his lower area hard and begin to bulge. Slipping his right hand into his pants, he wrapped it around his member and started to stroke it, back and forth. He bit his lip, so as not to make any noise, as his eyes travelled downwards, focusing on her flat stomach and her perfectly shaped waist before finally settling on her womanhood. As he stared at it, he began to daydream about the many pleasurable activities that the two of them could be getting up to in his bedroom. He thrust his hand faster and faster, desperately trying to relieve himself of this need. Knowing he couldn't hold it in, he hid behind the wall and kept at it until he came causing him to groan, loudly. Coming down from his high, many questions began to swirl around in his mind. Who was this goddess that made him feel this way at first sight? Was she an angel brought to him by God? Shinichi knew that he wasn't a good man and that he didn't do anything to deserve such beauty, but maybe God thought that he had suffered enough and decided to give him something good. Whatever the reason, all he knew was that he would have more fun and sensual nights with her around. 'Maybe…' Shinichi thought, letting his mind wander. Maybe she would be the one to melt his heart. Maybe she was the one who would help him return to his former self. Maybe she would be the one he married and made a family with. As all these thoughts swirled around in his head, one question remained prominent in his mind. Who was she?

"Can you guess who 'she' is? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Dark Intentions

Sorry this took so long, but here's the next installment of 'My Sweet Maid

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of the characters

Chapter 2 – Dark Intentions/p

'You can do this. There's no need to be nervous.' A young woman, with long brown hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion, thought to herself as she stood in front of the castle doors. She was wearing a short sleeved white button-up blouse with a knee-length black skater skirt. This was accompanied by a black shoulder bag and a pair of low-heeled black court shoes. Taking a deep breath, she raised her hand and knocked on the door. The sound resonated through the castle and within a few seconds, an overweight, elderly man, with grey hair around the sides of his head, a grey moustache, black eyes and a tan complexion, stood in the doorway. He was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black bowtie underneath a black suit jacket with black trousers and black shoes./p

"May I help you?" The man questioned.

"Oh yes. I'm Mouri Ran and I've come to apply for the maid job." Ran introduced causing a bright smile to appear on the man's face.

"You have!? Oh thank you so much!" The man thanked her, pulling her inside. "My name is Agasa Hiroshi and I'm Prince Shinichi's servant." Agasa informed. "Come, let me show you arou-" Agasa started, but was cut off by a booming voice.

"Hey Agasa! Where are you, you fool, I've been calling you for five minutes! COME HERE AT ONCE!" The voice shouted.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go!" Agasa told her, hurriedly, before dashing off.

"Wait!" Ran cried, but he was already gone. "Where do I go?" Ran wondered as she began wandering around the castle. She passed by the kitchen and dining room before eventually arriving in the garden. "Wow. This place is beautiful…" Ran breathed as she stepped out onto the freshly cut grass. She outstretched her arms and twirled around, slowly, as she took in the breathtaking sights of the blossoming flowers and the fountain in the center. Just then, a small brown creature came into view. Walking over to it, she noticed that it was baby rabbit that looked as if it had broken its leg because it was unable to move and appeared to be in a lot of pain. "Aww, did you hurt yourself, little guy?" Ran asked as she bent down and gave it a small smile. The rabbit looked at her, scared, as if it were a deer caught in the headlights. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Ran reassured as she reached into her bag and took out a roll of bandages that she kept just in case. Taking out a mini sowing kit, as well, she used the tiny scissors to cut the bandages to an appropriate length before wrapping it around the rabbit's leg and pinning it in place. "There. Now, take it easy and it should be good as new in no time," Ran murmured as she pet the rabbit on the head before it limped away. Suddenly, a groan could be heard from around the corner, surprising Ran as she stood up and looked towards the garden's entrance.

"Who's there?" Ran inquired as a young man, with black hair, in a cowlick hairstyle, and blue eyes, stepped out from behind the wall. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a pair of dark blue slacks and black boots that ended just below his knees.

"Prince Kudo!" Ran squeaked.

"Call me Shinichi." Shinichi requested.

"Oh no, I can't do that. That would be way too informal." Ran refused.

"Please. I insist." Shinichi replied, with a smile, although the look in his eyes was not so polite. Ran gulped before nodding her head, hesitantly.

"O-okay. Prince S-Shinichi," Ran whispered, nervously, before gasping as she remembered where she was standing. "I'm so sorry for trespassing!" Ran apologised as she closed her eyes and bowed.

"Don't worry about it. You're my new maid now, right? It makes sense that you get to know this place inside and out." Shinichi responded as an idea came to him, making him smirk inwardly. "Would you like me to give you a tour?" Shinichi offered.

"Thank you. That would be most helpful." Ran said. Shinichi held out his arm and allowed her to go ahead of him as he fell into step beside her. The next hour was taken up by Ran's tour of the castle which was slowly coming to an end. So far, she had seen the library, the throne room and met some of the maids and servants with whom she would soon be working with.  
"So, is that everything?" Ran queried.

"Not quite, there's still one more place that I haven't shown you." Shinichi answered, a mischievous glint in his eyes, as the two of them walked down yet another huge corridor. "And this…" Shinichi started as he opened the door and waited for Ran to step inside. "…is my bedroom." Shinichi finished as he closed the door behind him and locked it, making Ran look at him, in shock.

For the second time that day, another knock echoed through the castle as Agasa paused in his search and headed towards the door. Opening it, he spotted a young man, with dark blue hair, red eyes and a pale complexion, standing there. His bangs swept over his right eye, giving him a mysterious, sexy vampire look. He was wearing a black button up shirt underneath a midnight blue cloak that tied around the neck with black slacks. This was accompanied by a big black duffel bag and navy blue knee-high boots.

"Prince Yamato! How are you?" Agasa greeted.

"I'm fine thank you, Agasa, and I must say, have you lost weight?" Yamato questioned.

"Well, maybe a few pounds," Agasa mumbled, offhandedly. "Anyway, what brings you here?" Agasa asked.

"You know how my father has been rather unwell, recently?" Yamato reminded. Agasa nodded his head in response. "Well, he passed away last week," Yamato informed, gravely.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Prince Yamato," Agasa murmured, sympathetically, but Yamato just gave a small smile and brushed it off.

"No, it's okay. The reason I'm here is because my mother sent me. Since I'm only 17, my mother will rule the kingdom of Efrost until I'm 18, but rather than stay there, she told me to come and visit Shinichi because she knew that I would take father's death hard and that being there would only make things difficult." Yamato explained.

"I see. I'll just go and get Prince Shinichi for you." Agasa replied. Yamato nodded at him in response as Agasa hurried off.

"What are you doing?" Ran inquired, worried. Shinichi smirked at her as he began advancing on her.

"You know, you're a very beautiful lady." Shinichi complimented as he backed her up into the bed. The two of them were now mere inches away from each other. "You're so gorgeous," Shinichi purred as he began kissing her neck.

"Please don't," Ran whimpered.

"Oh come on. Don't act like you don't like it," Shinichi breathed into her ear, sending involuntary shivers down her spine, as he bit down on her earlobe, making her gasp. Pulling back, he smiled before capturing her lips in a kiss. He cupped her cheeks and caressed them, gently, but she didn't respond at all, which made him frown as he broke off the contact.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Shinichi inquired, annoyed.

"I don't want this," Ran stated, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing.

"I'm getting tired of this," Shinichi muttered, angered. He shoved Ran onto the bed and climbed over her as he attacked her mouth, once more. She tried to push him off of her, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. Forcibly shoving his tongue down her throat, he held her arms with one hand and began unbuttoning her blouse with the other. Finished with that, he returned his hand to its original position as he pulled away and began placing open mouthed kisses along her neck and collarbone. Ran wriggled around in his grip, but Shinichi placed a knee between her legs as he sucked and bit down hard on her collarbone, making her cry out in pain.

"Stop. Please sto-" Ran begged, tears brimming at her eyes, but was cut off as Shinichi covered her mouth with his, silencing any future cries of protest, as he used his tongue to explore the hot cavern that was her mouth.

"Just go with it," Shinichi whispered, huskily, as he threw her blouse away and trailed kisses down her chest whilst his hands trailed up her sides. Pushing up her bra, he began fondling her breasts, squeezing them as he looked up at her to see her reaction. Biting her lip to keep from making any noise, Ran moved her hands down to Shinichi's head, so that she could pull him away before she lost her resolve, but gasped as he flicked his thumb over her hardened nipples. Smirking at the amount of arousal he had caused to build up, he repeated this action as he watched her squirm around while his right hand began trailing up her thigh. Determined to push her over the edge, he undid the clasp of her bra and tossed it to the side before mercilessly sucking on her left nipple as he used his right hand to push down on her private area, making her scream as she threw her head back and fisted her hands in Shinichi's hair. Moving his lips back to hers, he played with the hem of her skirt as he began pulling it down when…

*Knock knock knock*

"Prince Shinichi? There's someone here to see you." Agasa told him.

"Go away! I'm busy!" Shinichi roared before returning his attention to the girl sprawled beneath him.

"But it's important!" Agasa cried. Growling, Shinichi got off of Ran, allowing her to gather her clothes as she put them back on.

"You and I are not done here, but if you dare breathe a word of this anyone then I will see to it personally that you never work in this kingdom again," Shinichi breathed, dangerously, as he leaned in towards her causing Ran to cower away. Suddenly, an idea came to Shinichi, making him smirk, evilly. "You know what? You're going to be my special personal maid, so if there's anything I want then you'll give it to me." Shinichi ordered as he leaned in a little closer. "And I mean anything." Shinichi added, his breath ghosting across her lips, as he kissed her full on the mouth before pulling away and winking at her, making her gasp in shock as realisation dawned upon her. "Now, get out of my sight," Shinichi demanded as his expression darkened and he walked over to the door. Seeing the door swing open, Agasa opened his mouth to speak, but froze when he saw a rather dishevelled Ran run out of Shinichi's room, crying.

"Was that-" Agasa started, but stopped when he saw the look in Shinichi's eyes that said 'you dare defy me'.

"Who is it?" Shinichi queried.

"Your cousin, Prince Yamato, is here." Agasa informed.

"Great. What's that prick doing here?" Shinichi muttered as he stepped out of his room and headed towards the entrance. Standing in the doorway, Yamato looked up and smiled as Shinichi marched towards him.

"What's up, Shinichi?" Yamato questioned, casually.

"Cut the chitchat. What do you want?" Shinichi asked, gruffly.

"Well, someone got out on the wrong side of bed," Yamato remarked. "Anyway, mother sent me here. My father passed away last week, so she told me to come and stay here to get away for a bit." Yamato responded.

"Sorry for your loss," Shinichi replied, robotically, before shutting the door on Yamato, but was stopped by Yamato's foot.

"Now, that's not very hospitable." Yamato commented. "What's the matter, Shinichi? Worried that your kingdom will prefer me over you?" Yamato concluded, smirking at him.

"Of course not!" Shinichi protested, annoyed.

"Then why not let me stay here if you're not scared." Yamato pointed out. Shinichi grit his teeth and huffed before opening the door and letting his cousin in.

"Just stay out of my face." Shinichi warned him before storming off. Yamato chuckled as he closed the door behind him and set his bag down. Slipping off his shoes, he headed towards the kitchen when he saw Agasa motioning towards him. Entering one of the empty rooms, Agasa closed the door as Yamato stepped inside.

"What's wrong, Agasa?" Yamato inquired.

"It's Prince Shinichi. I think he abused a young girl." Agasa answered.

"Abused?" Yamato repeated, confused.

"Yes. You see, we had a young girl come today who applied for the position of a maid. Since we were so desperately in need of one we took her on straight away and I was about to show her around, but then Prince Shinichi called me and I managed to lose track of her. I was searching for her until you came and then when I went to go and get Prince Shinichi I saw her running out of his room, crying, with her clothes in disarray." Agasa told him.

"You don't mean he…" Yamato trailed off, not wanting to say the word that would describe the vile crime that his cousin may have committed. "But, Shinichi's been a cold hearted person ever since his mother died and his father started working overseas. He's never looked at women that way, so what's so special about her that suddenly gave him the urge to force himself on her?" Yamato wondered, confused.

"I'm not sure, but I'm more worried about that poor girl." Agasa said.

"Well, I don't think we should do anything until we know for sure that that's what happened, but thank you for informing me, Agasa." Yamato advised as he nodded at him before leaving the room. As he walked down the corridor, he kept thinking about what Agasa said and whether or not it was true. However, the soft sound of crying brought him out of his thoughts. Quietly pushing open the door, he peeked his head in and felt his heart stop when he laid eyes on a young woman. Her clothes were crumpled and her hair was all mussed up, but even with tears streaming down her face, she still looked utterly breathtaking. Yamato felt a strange heat build-up inside him as his private area began to ache. Lowering his right hand into his pants, Yamato motioned it forwards as he tried to fulfill his growing need. Gazing over his goddess, Yamato felt himself get hard, as reluctant as he was for it to happen at this present moment in time. Repeating his actions, Yamato increased the speed, moving faster and faster, until the feeling of pleasure overcame him and he bit down on his tongue as he managed to suppress the groan that wanted to escape his throat. Ducking out of the kitchen and leaning his back against the wall, Yamato breathed heavily as he tried to regain control of himself, all the while thinking…

'Who is she and who would dare make this woman cry?' Yamato thought, angered.

Do you know who this woman is? Find out next chapter


	3. Chapter 3Chapter 3 – Royal Rivals

Sorry for the wait. Here's the next chapter =)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of the characters

Chapter 3 – Royal Rivals

"Prince Kudo is so dreamy. Don't you think so, Shiho?" Sonoko asked with her hands clasped in front of her and hearts in her eyes. Sonoko had short, light brown hair, with the fringe held back by a blue bandana, blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a short sleeved, white, black button-up blouse with a mid-thigh length, tight black pencil skirt and black high heels.  
"Oh yeah and I bet he's an animal in bed, too." Shiho added, licking her lips at the thought. Shiho had short, light brown hair, styled in a perm, blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a long sleeved, white, collared button-up blouse, with the two top buttons undone, with a knee-length black pencil skirt and black high heels. The two girls giggled to themselves as they walked down the corridor when they spotted Agasa standing in front of Shinichi's door. They stopped and hid around the corner so they could eavesdrop on the conversation.  
"Prince Shinichi? There's someone here to see you." Agasa told him.  
"Go away! I'm busy!" Shinichi roared.  
"But it's important!" Agasa cried. About ten seconds passed before the door swung open and as Agasa opened his mouth to speak he froze when he saw a rather dishevelled Ran run out of Shinichi's room, crying. Sonoko and Shiho's eyes widened slightly as they looked on in confusion.  
"Was that-" Agasa started, but stopped when he saw the look in Shinichi's eyes that said 'you dare defy me'.  
"Who is it?" Shinichi queried.  
"Your cousin, Prince Yamato, is here." Agasa informed.  
"Great. What's that prick doing here?" Shinichi muttered as he stepped out of his room and headed towards the entrance. Once both of them were out of sight, Sonoko and Shiho stepped out of their hiding place and looked at each other.  
"Who was that? Do we know her?" Sonoko questioned.  
"I think she might be the new maid that Prince Kudo has been looking for." Shiho realised. "But, did you see her clothes? They were all messed up when she ran out of the room, crying." Shiho remembered. Sonoko hummed in agreement before she gasped in realisation.  
"I bet she forced herself on him and he rejected her which is why she was crying." Sonoko deduced causing Shiho to gasp.  
"That bitch!" Shiho cried, angered. "I think we need to have a little chat with her. Let's go find her." Shiho decided as Sonoko nodded her head and the two of them went off to find the new maid.

Ran entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was all mussed up and black tear streaks ran down her face, courtesy of her mascara. Turning on the tap, she washed her face and took a hairbrush out her bag, trying to tame the unruly knots in her hair. Once she was satisfied with her facial appearance, she sorted out her clothing and gazed into the mirror once more.  
'You are stronger than this, so get out there and continue on with your job.' Ran thought to herself. With a determined nod, she left the bathroom, all the while murmuring to herself "You will not let this break you." as she walked along. Walking into the kitchen, she headed over to the stove in order to prepare for lunch when a fond memory came to mind.  
Flashback  
A tall man with dark brown hair and brown eyes was standing at the stove, cooking dinner, while a young Ran stood on tiptoes as she tried to peek at what the man was doing.  
"Now, now, Ran. You can't stand so close otherwise you might get burnt." The man said.  
"Okay, daddy." Ran sighed as she stepped away and looked down. Eyes softening at the sight, the man put a hand on his chin, in thought, when an idea came to him. Yelping in surprise, Ran felt her feet touch air as she was lifted up and placed on her father's shoulders.  
"If you really want to watch, then you have to promise to keep still." Ran's father told her.  
"I will. Thank you, daddy!" Ran thanked her father as she hugged him and watched her father cook, intently. She took note of how often he stirred the pot and all of the ingredients he added. "What are they daddy?" Ran inquired, pointing at the small bottles on the table.  
"These are called spices, Ran." Ran's father replied.  
"What are they for?" Ran queried.  
"They add flavor to the food, but you have to add just the right amount if you want your food to taste good." Ran's father responded. "I'll let you in on a little secret, Ran. The true success to cooking relies on the ability to experiment. You must be willing to take risks and try different things if you are to create the perfect dish." Ran's father said."I understand, daddy. I'm going to become a great chef like you and make you proud of me!" Ran cried, determined, making her father chuckle in fond amusement.  
End Flashback  
"Dad…" Ran breathed as she gripped onto the stove and tears brimmed at her eyes before she began sobbing. Too caught up in her emotions, she didn't notice someone slipping inside the kitchen.  
"Now, now, why is a pretty girl like you crying?" Someone asked causing Ran to blink in surprise as she turned her face away.  
"It doesn't matter. I was just being stupid," Ran murmured as she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
"Nonsense. We all cry sometimes, but we don't want those tears ruining that angelic face of yours, now do we?" The person complimented, making Ran blush pink, as they gave her handkerchief. Turning around, she took the cloth when a sudden gasp escaped her as she took in the appearance of her charmer. His gorgeous dark blue hair covered his right eye while one ruby red eye remained unhidden causing Ran to be entranced by his mysterious aura.  
"Thank you." Ran thanked him as she managed to snap out of her daze. The person smiled and nodded at her in response before remembering something.  
"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The person realised. "My name is Prince Yamato from the Efrost Kingdom. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Yamato introduced as he bowed and took Ran's left hand, placing a kiss atop it.  
"M-my name is M-Mouri Ran." Ran stuttered, embarrassed by all the compliments and affection.  
"Ah. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." Yamato whispered, huskily, as he reached into his pocket and presented her with a blood red rose. Blush darkening, Ran gingerly took the rose and smiled shyly at the prince, unaware of the audience that was peeking through the gap in the door.  
"Ugh. So, not only does she want our prince, but she wants him as well? What a slut," Shiho spat as she crossed her arms.  
"I think someone should teach her lesson, don't you?" Sonoko suggested as she began to grin, evilly, before whispering her plan in Shiho's ear.

When lunch arrived, Shinichi was sitting alone in the dining hall. Yamato told him that he had already eaten lunch and so he would come for dinner later. Agasa came in with the water and placed it on the table when Sonoko and Shiho entered the room carrying trays of food. Noticing someone was missing, Shinichi looked towards the door, expectantly, but saw no-one coming through.  
"Ran! Where are you!?" Shinichi shouted, annoyed.  
"Coming, Prince Kudo!" Ran called as she rushed into the room, carrying the last few trays of food. Looking up, Ran noticed Shinichi glaring at her causing her to remember their first meeting. "I-I mean, Prince Shinichi." Ran corrected as Shinichi hummed and turned his head away. Glaring at Ran, Shiho's fists tightened as she clenched her teeth.  
'How dare she call him by his first name!? I've been here the longest and I still have to call him by his family name!' Shiho thought, frustrated. As Ran got closer, Sonoko discreetly stuck her foot out causing Ran to go careering onto the floor as the trays flew out of her hand and clattered onto the floor. Immediately, Agasa rushed over to her in order to help her up while Sonoko and Shiho reached behind and gave each other a quiet high five. Sitting up, Ran gasped at the mess she made.  
"I'm so sorry, Prince Shinichi!" Ran apologised, profusely, as she hurried to try and clean it up.  
"Leave it!" Shinichi ordered as Ran stopped and looked up at Shinichi, flinching at his stern gaze. "Sonoko. Shiho. Clean that up." Shinichi instructed as he clicked his fingers and pointed to the floor.  
"Yes, Prince Kudo." The girls complied as they knelt down and helped Agasa with the cleaning.  
"You." Shinichi started, pointing at Ran. "Come with me." Shinichi demanded as he got up, grabbed Ran by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

Marching into his room, Shinichi slammed the door shut and pinned Ran up against the wall.  
"Now, every bad deed deserves a punishment, wouldn't you agree?" Shinichi growled as he smashed his lips against hers in a forceful, bruising kiss. Thrusting his tongue inside, he mapped out the familiar territory while his hands began caressing her sides, eliciting involuntary moans which only served to spur him on. "You like that, do you?" Shinichi whispered, huskily, as he attacked her neck with his mouth. Arching her neck back, Ran stood there, tears streaming down her face as she allowed herself to be molested. She wanted to scream with all her might, but she knew that it would only make things worse for herself so she remained silent. Trailing his kisses down her throat, Shinichi stopped at her collarbone before he began sucking on it, mercilessly, causing Ran to pant heavily as breathy moans escaped her. Biting down hard, Shinichi made Ran cry out in pain and pleasure as she gripped onto his shoulders for support. Pulling back, Shinichi smirked at discernable red marks that displayed his claim on her before placing one last gentle kiss on her lips. "So, do you understand what happens when you slip up?" Shinichi questioned. Ran nodded her head mutely, the look on her face resembling one of a deer caught in the headlights. "Good." Shinichi said, smiling, as he leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. "Make a mistake like that again and I don't think I'll be able to restrain myself." Shinichi threatened, the smile dropping from his face. "Now go." Shinichi commanded as he stepped away from her and allowed Ran to escape. Smirking at her retreating figure, Shinichi stepped out of his room and closed the door. "You are mine and nothing is going to change that," Shinichi murmured as he walked down the corridor, satisfied.

Running once again, Ran stopped as she came across the garden that she found earlier that day. Walking over to the fountain, Ran perched on the edge as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed.  
'Why does this keep happening to me? What did I do?' Ran thought.

Whistling, Yamato walked down the corridor, happily, but came to a halt when the familiar sound of sobbing came into earshot. Following the sound, Yamato found his goddess by the fountain, weeping, marring her face with tears. Sighing, he walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
"Ran, what's wrong?" Yamato inquired only to be answered with the continuous sound of crying. "Come on, let's go somewhere else." Yamato decided as he helped Ran and held onto her shoulders as he directed her towards his room. Sonoko and Shiho had just finished clearing up when they saw Ran and Prince Yamato together, once more.  
"What is so special about her? She keeps hogging all the attention," Sonoko huffed, irritated.  
"I have an idea that will get her into Prince Shinichi's bad books." Shiho told her as she whispered her own plan in Sonoko's ear, making her smirk.

Entering his room, Yamato sat Ran down on the bed as he got a tissue and gave it to her.  
"What happened, Ran?" Yamato queried, softly. Sniffling, Ran looked up at him revealing her red, puffy eyes.  
"He… he…" Ran started before she broke down into more sobs, unable to continue. Noticing something, Yamato carefully reached out and pulled back Ran's collar, gasping at the marks on her neck.  
"Did…did Shinichi do this to you?" Yamato asked, not wanting to know the inevitable answer. When Ran nodded, Yamato felt the anger bubble up inside of him. "That bastard. He won't get away with this." Yamato snarled, his fists clenching.  
"No. I-It was m-my f-fault. I-If I hadn't o-of d-dropped the p-plates then he w-wouldn't have d-done a-anything," Ran stammered.  
"No. No, don't you dare make up excuses for that monster. What happened was an accident and he had no right to take advantage of you like that, do you understand?" Yamato informed, making Ran nod, slowly. Sighing, Yamato's eyes softened as he cupped her left cheek. "You don't deserve any of this," Yamato whispered, looking deep into her eyes causing Ran's breath to hitch in her throat.

As Shinichi walked along the corridor, he stopped when he heard two of his maids whispering.  
"Did you see that new maid?" Sonoko questioned.  
"Yeah. I saw her crying in front of the fountain and I was about to go and see if she was alright when Prince Yamato turned up and comforted her instead." Shiho replied.  
"That's right and then he took her to his room." Sonoko finished causing Shinichi's ears to prick up at that.  
"What was that?" Shinichi inquired as he marched over to them.  
"O-oh, Prince Kudo! I didn't see you there!" Shiho commented, feigning surprise.  
"What. Did. You. Say." Shinichi repeated, enunciating each and every word.  
"Just that I saw the new maid going with Prince Yamato going to his room." Shiho squeaked, leaning back in fear, as Shinichi headed off towards his cousin's room, enraged. Once he was out of sight, Sonoko and Shiho smirked at each other and walked off feeling proud of themselves.

Caught in a trance, Ran sat there, unable to break away from his intense gaze. Darting between her eyes and lips, Yamato decided to test the waters and leaned in towards her only to be met by no movement. Taking this as a sign of confirmation, Yamato closed the distance and captured her lips with his own in a sweet, loving kiss. Loving the taste and feel of her, Yamato couldn't help himself as he traced her lips with his tongue and slipped it inside her mouth causing her to moan. Finally coming to her senses, Ran tried to pull away, but Yamato placed a hand behind her head, pushing her even closer to him. His free hand trailed down her side and gradually moved lower, his fingertips grazing the hem of her skirt when the door suddenly slammed open causing the two of them to break apart.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Shinichi roared, furious.

What is going to happen now? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

here's the next chapter (Warning: There is lemon in this chapter, so for readers under the age of 16, please skip those parts or do not read this chapter)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or any of the characters

strongChapter 4 – Passionate PunishmentHE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Shinichi roared, furious.  
Ran broke away immediately at the sudden sound as the door burst open to reveal an enraged Shinichi standing in the doorway.

"P-Prince Shinichi!" Ran cried, shocked. ''Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Yamato questioned, calmly.

"What do you think you're doing with my maid!? How dare you!" Shinichi hollered.  
"How dare I? How dare you lay a hand on this lovely lady who has done nothing but serve you!" Yamato yelled back, making Shinichi snort.  
"What I do is none of your business." Shinichi told him.  
"Well, when you're doing things that are borderline criminal then I'm afraid it does." Yamato retorted. "You know, I'm surprised that she's still even here considering everything that you've done to her," Yamato spat, a disgusted look on his face.  
"Prince Yamato, it's nothing really-" Ran protested, making Shinichi's eye twitch at the use of his name, before Shinichi cut her off.  
"Quiet you! I'll deal with you later," Shinichi growled, making Ran close her mouth immediately. "Look, I can do what I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Shinichi stated as he grabbed Ran by the wrist and yanked her up before making his way to the door. Standing up, Yamato went after him only to be blocked in by Shinichi who was holding Ran behind him. "Don't forget that this is my kingdom, Kaitoje, so you're in my territory. Step out of line again and you'll be out on the streets before you can say traitor," Shinichi threatened before slamming the door shut.  
"Aaargh!" Yamato shouted, frustrated, as he banged his fist against the door.

Elsewhere, Sonoko and Shiho were cleaning one of the rooms as they discussed their disdain for a certain maid.  
"You know, that Ran girl has only been here for five minutes and she already has both the princes falling at her feet." Shiho commented, irately.  
"I know. They were ours first!" Sonoko cried.  
"Exactly. That's why I was thinking that maybe it's time for another plan?" Shiho suggested.  
"What did you have in mind?" Sonoko inquired, grinning deviously.

Shoving Ran inside his room, Shinichi closed the door behind him and locked it.  
"P-prince Shinichi, I know what you saw, but it really wasn't what it looked like-" Ran began, but stopped short as Shinichi walked up to her and grabbed the sides of her mouth with his right hand, effectively shutting her up.  
"I don't want to talk about that. In fact, I don't even want to hear his name, so let's just forget it, shall we?" Shinichi proposed, his tone laced with an underlying threat. Ran closed her mouth and nodded mutely. "Now, as for you, it seems that someone's been a naughty girl, haven't they? Of course, you do remember what I said would happen if you slipped up again, don't you?" Shinichi reminded as he slowly backed Ran towards the bed before pushing her down and crawling on top of her causing her eyes to widen in fear.  
"I know and I'm really sorry-" Ran started, but was cut off by a finger being placed on her lips.  
"Sshhh, it's too late for apologies now. After all, every bad girl deserves to be punished, right?" Shinichi purred against her lips before attaching his mouth to hers. Knowing where this would end up, Ran began to flail and made cries of protest in the hope that someone would hear her. However, this only resulted in Shinichi pinning her hands above her head as he placed his knee in between her legs and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, swallowing any sounds that she made. Shinichi removed one of his hands and traced his fingertips over her delicate skin as he licked the roof of her mouth causing Ran to moan involuntarily. Lifting up his head, Shinichi latched onto Ran's neck and peppered it with kisses in an almost loving way as if trying to ease her into what was to come. Moving across her neck, Shinichi nibbled and licked his way down to the sensitive spot along her collarbone before biting down, mercilessly, making her cry out. Every sound she made was like music to his ears and he wanted to be the one to elicit all those sounds from her luscious, pink lips. Detaching himself from her, Shinichi observed the beautiful figure lying beneath him. Her hair was mussed and her clothes were all crumpled and messed up. At this very moment, she looked utterly delectable and Shinichi couldn't help himself as he placed another kiss to her lips and started to unbutton her shirt. Once that was done, he almost tore it off of her as he tossed it away and began gnawing at her jawline./p  
"Please," Ran pleaded as she moaned once again.  
"You like it, huh? Want more?" Shinichi asked as he trailed kisses down her neck and along her chest. Cupping her clothed mounds, Shinichi placed open mouthed kisses along the hem of her bra as a distraction while he slowly reached back and unhooked it. Finally removing the offensive piece of clothing, he threw it across the room, unceremoniously, as he drew circles with his thumbs around her hardened nipples causing her back to arch into him. With a shark-like grin on his face, Shinichi succumbed to temptation as he ducked down and bit her nipples harshly causing her whole body to convulse in pleasure. Sucking on her left nipple, Shinichi switched between fondling and squeezing her right breast, emitting different noises from her mouth, as he trailed his right hand down her side. Playing with the edge of her skirt, he reached up and thumbed her slit through her panties causing her breath to hitch. Smirking, Shinichi dragged his tongue across her stomach as he hiked down her skirt and yanked it off, leaving her clad in only her panties. Finding this unfair, he quickly tugged off his shirt and hurled it behind him before fingering the hem of her panties as he leisurely pulled them down, giving himself his own little strip-tease. Flinging them to the side, Shinichi marveled at the sight of her bare body before him. He had this alluring goddess all to himself and he was not going to waste this opportunity. Looking at her perfectly shaped nether-region made his own lower area ache, but he managed to resist, wanting to stretch this out for as long as possible. As Shinichi fingered her entrance, Ran felt her breath catch as any protests long since died in her throat. Grinning, Shinichi slid a finger inside her causing her to squirm at the intrusion. Distracting her with a kiss, Shinichi slid in a second and eventually a third digit as he languidly moved them in and out. As this continued, Ran suddenly jerked up as she cried into his mouth. Smirking smugly, Shinichi flitted over that spot teasingly and Ran horrifyingly found her body craving for his touch. With every little tap, Ran felt herself coming closer and closer to the release that Shinichi wouldn't allow as she reached up and dug her nails into his back, her voice coming out in breathy moans. Removing his fingers, Shinichi sucked his fingers, seductively, and Ran almost whined at the loss when, without warning, a pink, sinuous muscle managed to poke its way inside. Gasping, Ran thread her fingers through Shinichi's hair as she writhed underneath him. Firmly grasping her hips, Shinichi proceeded to eat her out as Ran began to cry louder and pant heavily. Eventually making her cum, Shinichi lapped up her juices as she fisted her hands into his hair. Taking his head out, Shinichi's trousers started to feel tighter as his throbbing member begged for its release. Giving in, Shinichi reached up to unzip his trousers when a hand was placed over his.  
"S-stop." Ran weakly ordered as she came back to her senses.  
"Is that what you really want?" Shinichi whispered, his voice dripping with lust, into her ear as he bit down on her earlobe and teasingly rubbed his clothed erection against her entrance causing her pupils to dilate as her eyes grew hazy.  
"No." Ran answered, losing the rest of her resolve as she gave into her raging hormones.  
"As you wish," Shinichi murmured as he pulled off his trousers and boxers in one fluid motion and positioned himself at her entrance. As he entered her, Ran cried out in pain as tears brimmed at her eyes. Stroking her hair, Shinichi kissed her tears away as he whispered reassurances into her ear before he began to thrust. Soon, Ran's cries of pain became cries of pleasure as Shinichi lost himself in her and picked up the pace of his thrusting. Finding that sensitive spot once again, Shinichi thrust harder into Ran, making her bite down on her fist in an attempt to muffle her cries. Removing her hand, Shinichi held it above her head as he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Scream for me. Scream for me, Ran." Shinichi commanded as he gave a few more thrusts before she screamed out in sheer pleasure. Not long after, Shinichi groaned loudly as he released himself inside her and joined her in Nirvana. Panting hard, Shinichi pulled himself out and rolled off of her. "You can go now." Shinichi told Ran, his words bringing her crashing back down to earth. She suddenly felt used and angry with herself for letting this happen. Needing to get out of there, Ran quickly but silently put her clothes back on before running out of there as fast as she could. Lifting his head up, Shinichi smirked at the door as he placed a hand behind his head and closed his eyes.

Getting some fresh air to clear his mind, Yamato walked through the castle gardens, pondering over the Ran and Shinichi situation.  
'That poor girl. What can I do to help her?' Yamato thought. As he neared the East wing of the castle, he stopped when he heard two voices murmuring to each other.  
"Did you get it?" Sonoko queried as Shiho emerged from one of the rooms, holding a file.  
"Yeah. Let's go." Shiho instructed as the two girls hurried off. Curious, Yamato decided to follow them until he stood around the corner from Ran's room. Hiding behind the wall, Yamato listened to what they were saying.  
"Alright, now you go put it in her room." Shiho ordered.  
"What? Why me?" Sonoko questioned.  
"I got the documents, so you have to hide it." Shiho replied with a 'Duh, obviously' tone in her voice. Sighing, Sonoko opened the door. "Quick, before someone sees us," Shiho whispered.  
"Too late." Yamato said as he stepped out of his hiding place causing the two maids to freeze. "What's this?" Yamato wondered as he made his way over to them and plucked the file out of Sonoko's hands. Flipping through the documents, Yamato frowned at what he saw. "These are official royal documents which you stole and were going to plant in someone's room." Yamato realised, not knowing whose room it was. "You do realise that's treason." Yamato informed.  
"Well, yes, but-" Sonoko started, but was cut off by Yamato.  
"Save your excuses for the court. You two are coming with me." Yamato decided as he spun them around and began pushing them away from the room.  
"What? No! Just let us explain!" Shiho protested.  
"There's nothing to explain." Yamato insisted.  
"What's going on?" Ran asked from behind them. Turning around, Yamato noticed Ran wiping her eyes, but decided to question her on it later.  
"Is this your room?" Yamato inquired. Ran nodded her head in response. "Well, I found these two with an official document, about to plant it in your room, so I'm taking them to jail." Yamato told her.  
"Oh come now, don't you think that's a little harsh?" Ran responded.  
"They practically committed treason and they tried to blame it on you and you think I'm being too hard on them?" Yamato repeated, incredulously.  
"Yes. I mean, it's not like they killed anyone, right? So, can't you let them off just this once?" Ran requested. Unable to refuse the pleading look in her eyes, Yamato sighed in defeat. "I suppose I can let these two off with a warning." Yamato conceded.

"Thank you." Ran thanked him.  
"But if I catch you two doing anything like this again, then I won't hesitate to throw you into jail, alright?" Yamato finished.  
"Yes, Prince Kaitoje." The two maids answered, bowing. Nodding at Ran, Yamato took his leave. Once he was gone, Shiho and Sonoko turned towards Ran.  
"Why did you do that? We've been anything but nice to you." Sonoko pointed out.  
"Oh, I'm sure it was nothing but a harmless prank. You know, since I'm the new girl and all that." Ran returned.  
"I guess we should thank you then," Shiho muttered.  
"No need to thank me. It was nothing, really." Ran replied with a smile as she entered her room. Sonoko looked on with a sad expression, feeling bad for what she has done, but Shiho was anything but. She glared at Ran's door with full force.  
'You can't fool me. I know your game and I'm going to bring you down.' Shiho thought, determined.

Shutting her bedroom door closed, Ran felt a wave of nausea pass over her as she sprinted into the bathroom and dry heaved into the toilet. Suddenly, the memory of today's events all came rushing back to her as tears streamed down her face and she continued her phase of violent retching. After about 10 minutes, she sat back on her heels and gasped for breath. Standing up, she peered at herself in the mirror and no longer recognised the person staring back at her. Her clothes were all rumpled and a bit torn in places, her eyes were red and puffy and there were small, thin black streaks running down her tear-stained face. Turning on the tap, Ran washed her face and wiped it with a towel, but it made no difference. She still felt unclean. She still felt emdirty/em. Stripping herself of her clothes, Ran stepped into the shower and turned on the water. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back and revelled in the feeling of the warm, smooth, silky water cascading over her shoulders.

Walking down the corridor, Shinichi stopped as the sound of running water registered in his mind. Taking a look at the room, he smirked as he realised who it belonged to. Making sure there was no-one around, he gently twisted the knob and sneaked inside. Padding over to the bathroom, Shinichi spotted the silhouette of a slender young woman through the steamed up glass. Slowly undressing himself, Shinichi couldn't keep the grin off his face as he felt a familiar heat build-up inside of him in anticipation. Slipping in behind her, Shinichi slinked his arms around Ran's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, making her jump.  
"Sshhh. Don't worry, it's just me. I won't hurt you." Shinichi reassured as he placed a soft kiss on her left shoulder.  
"Prince Shinichi," Ran whispered.  
"Mmhm," Shinichi murmured as he dragged the tip of his tongue along the base of her neck, making her hairs stand on end. "C'mon. Tell me what you want." Shinichi encouraged as he spoke softly into her ear before nibbling on her earlobe, sending pleasant shivers down Ran's spine.  
"I-" Ran started, but stopped as Shinichi cupped her breasts and began fondling them.  
"Yes?" Shinichi pressed as he flicked his thumbs across her pert nipples causing a small moan to escape her lips.  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Please…" Ran begged, weakly.

"You want more, huh? You just can't get enough," Shinichi teased as he placed his hands over her chest and stomach and pressed her form tightly against him. Ran's breath caught in her throat at the feeling of his clearly aroused appendage poking at her rear. Water dripped from Shinichi's hair and onto Ran's shoulder. Ran's body tensed at the feeling of being watched like predator would do his prey. Shinichi's eyes zeroed in on the water droplet as it trailed down the length of Ran's luscious figure. The lower it got the more Shinichi lost himself within his primal senses, his pupils dilating and his eyes clouding over with desire. "Let's have some fun, shall we?" Shinichi suggested, his voice thick with lust as he grabbed Ran by the hips and slid himself in without warning. Pulling back, Shinichi thrust himself back inside causing Ran to cry out as he hit her sweet spot. Taking that as his cue to continue, he pumped in and out of her, increasing the pace of his thrusts each time./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Aaah!" Ran cried as she leaned forward and pushed her palms against the wall, using it for support. Her body rocked back and forth, in time with his movements, until she reached her climax which left her breathing heavily.  
"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet." Shinichi told her as he spun her around and attacked her lips with his own. Shoving his tongue inside, he licked the roof of her mouth and mapped out the entirety of the hot cavern several times. Ran moaned involuntarily, but found her fingers tugging at his hair in an attempt to bring him closer. This wasn't right. This was not supposed to happen, not again. But, while she knew this, her body refused to cooperate. Mixed in with all the steam was a whole hotbed of hormones just waiting to be unleashed and Ran was too far gone to do anything about it. "Hold still. I'll make you feel good." Shinichi promised as he trailed kisses down her neck, biting and sucking her skin along the way. By this point, Ran's body was burning. No matter how wrong it was, she craved his touch. Sheemneeded /emit. She knew she was going to regret this later, but she could worry about it then. In this moment, all that mattered right now was the two of them. This feeling. Too caught up in her emotions, she didn't notice Shinichi slip a finger inside. Two digits then turned into three. He hooked his fingers in causing her to squirm against him until her legs stopped protesting and she began grinding against them. Moving his fingers about, even the slightest tap would make Ran go crazy. She thrust her hips forward in protest, but he retreated, enjoying the power he had over her.  
"Stop it." Ran demanded, glaring at him.  
"Ooh. Feisty, aren't we?" Shinichi teased with a shark-like grin on his face. Wanting to wipe that smug smirk off his face, she grabbed his face with her hands and forced her lips onto his own. Using this a distraction, Shinichi positioned himself at her entrance before entering her. As he became engulfed in her warm heat, Ran's walls tightened around him, driving him insane. Cupping her thighs, Shinichi lifted her up and slammed her back against the cold bathroom wall. Ran's legs automatically wrapped around him as she hooked her ankles behind his back and he plunged deep into her. Breaking off the oral contact, Ran pressed her head back against the wall and dug her nails into his back as she gasped for breath. Long gone was the careful, considerate Shinichi and in its place was this new, merciless sex god. He knew just how to pleasure her in all the right ways as he rammed into her sensitive point over and over again. Shinichi knew he could go all night long, but he also knew that this moment wouldn't last forever, so he made the most of it. With a few more lunges, Shinichi sent both himself and Ran over the edge as he fucked her until she couldn't tell which way was up. Pulling out of her, Shinichi set Ran down as he turned off the water and got out, wrapping a towel around his waist. However, just as he was about to get dressed, his arms instinctively reached out as Ran fainted. Shocked yet concerned, Shinichi picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom.

Fully clothed, Shinichi tucked a redressed Ran into bed. As he stepped back, the look of weariness on her pale, angelic face caused a sharp stab of pain in his gut.  
'She looks so frail. Is this because of me?' Shinichi thought as guilt flooded through him. 'No. She deserved it. She was the one that went off with Kaitoje.' Shinichi reassured himself as he left Ran's room. As Shinichi closed the door shut behind him, he spotted Agasa running up to him.  
"Prince Shinichi. What were-" Agasa started, but was stopped by a hand being held up to his face.  
"She wasn't feeling very well, so I helped her back to her room." Shinichi smoothly lied. "Now, was there something that you wanted?" Shinichi inquired.  
"Yes. I just came to tell you that your father, King Yusaku, has returned." Agasa informed, surprising Shinichi.  
'Dad's back?' Shinichi thought, a whirlwind of emotions bubbling up inside of him.

Hope you enjoyed it! What's going to happen now that Shinichi's father is back? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon entering the great hall, Shinichi spotted his father, Yusaku Kudo, sitting on the royal throne. Shinichi bore a striking resemblance to the man; pale skin and black hair with a cow lick at the front; with the exception of his father's moustache and glasses.  
"Shinichi." Yusaku greeted as he rose to his feet.  
"Father," Shinichi returned, coldly.  
"How are you? It's been so long since I last saw you." Yusaku inquired, politely.  
"Cut the crap. What are you doing here?" Shinichi spat, irritated.  
"You'd do well to remember who it is that you're talking to." Yusaku reminded, pointedly, as he raised his eyebrows at his son. Shinichi closed his mouth and gritted his teeth in response. "Now, there's someone that I'd like you to meet." Yusaku stated causing Shinichi to snap his eyes up toward him. "This, is Princess Lili Alford from the Dres Van kingdom." Yusaku introduced as a pretty young girl emerged from behind him. Princess Lili had long, wavy chestnut brown hair with big brown eyes and flawless, snow white skin. She was wearing a beautiful, long-sleeved cream gown, with a round neckline, that touched the ground.  
'She's like a doll.' Shinichi thought as he looked her up and down.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lili said as she grabbed the edges of her dress and curtseyed, bowing her head.  
"The pleasure's all mine." Shinichi replied, politely, bowing towards her.  
"I'm so glad you approve because Princess Lili is your fiancé." Yusaku informed.  
"What!? You can't be serious!" Shinichi cried, shocked.  
"I'm deadly serious. Shinichi, you are the sole heir to the Sivatera kingdom and if you are to become the king then you must find a beautiful wife." Yusaku reminded.  
"But how can I marry her if I don't love her? We only just met." Shinichi pointed out.  
"The wedding isn't for another year. In that time, I'm sure you two will grow to love each other." Yusaku responded, confidently.  
"I like you, Prince Shinichi, and I really would love to get to know you better." Lili cut in as she sidled up to him.  
"Well I don't want to know you," Shinichi muttered as he pushed her away from him.  
"Shinichi. You have no choice in this. You two will be married and both the Sivatera and Dres Van kingdoms will form an alliance." Yusaku told him.  
"So you're going to force me into marriage just so you can build your empire?" Shinichi questioned, incredulously, as he scoffed at the thought. "You make me sick, you know that. Mum would never have let you do this." Shinichi remarked.  
"Well, your mother isn't here, is she?" Yusaku pointed out.  
"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Shinichi accused, raising his eyebrows, pointedly.  
"Excuse me?" Yusaku said, slightly offended. "Shinichi, if you're saying that I'm partly responsible for your mother's death then-" Yusaku began but was cut off.  
"I'm not saying you're partly responsible, I'm saying you're completely responsible." Shinichi stated. "I've heard things, you know. About how you were never there for her, always making business a priority over your own wife. You couldn't even be bothered to come back here when she was giving birth to me. What kind of husband does that make you?" Shinichi commented in disgust.  
"Lies. You should know better than to believe rumours." Yusaku replied, masking his growing irritation with a calm facade.  
"Lies, huh? Well, from what I know of you, it sounds exactly right." Shinichi returned. "You know, if you had just given mum the support she needed back then, then she wouldn't be dead. At that time, she probably thought that death would be better than living in a loveless marriage because at least she'd be away from you," Shinichi snarled.  
"That's enough!" Yusaku bellowed, finally reaching the end of his tether. Silence befell the great hall. "Now you listen hear, Shinichi. I am you father and-" Yusaku started before he was cut off once again.  
"Father? Only when it suits you," Shinichi scoffed. "You've never cared about anyone but yourself. All that was ever important to you was work and after I was born you left to go overseas as soon as you could, so how can you stand there and call yourself that?" Shinichi asked, incredulously.  
"Listen. Princess Lili is your fiancée and the two of you will be married whether you like it or not." Yusaku told him.  
"No. You have no right to come barging in here, telling me how I'm supposed to live my life. I've never taken orders from you before and I'm not going to start now." Shinichi refused as he started taking steps towards the door before turning back. "And you know what? I'd rather be dead than become anything like you," Shinichi spat, harshly, as he stormed out.  
"SHINICHI!" Yusaku roared as the door slammed shut.

"I can't believe him! Who does he think he is!? If he thinks he can just waltz in here and try to run my life then he's got another thing coming," Shinichi muttered to himself, fuming, as he stomped down the corridor. However, the soft sound of sobs caused him to stop in his tracks, mid-step. Peering around the corner, into the garden, Shinichi's eyes softened and his anger dissipated instantly at the sight of Ran knelt down by the fountain, weeping into her arms.  
"I see you found my mother's favourite place." Shinichi commented, startling Ran as her crying stopped almost instantly. Slowly lifting her head, she noticed Shinichi smiling softly at her as he started taking steps towards her. "My mother was very fond of this garden. I heard that whenever she was stressed out about something, she'd always find peace in tending to all the flowers in this garden as she listened to the calm, soothing sounds of the fountain. Her 'place of serenity' she used to call it." Shinichi recalled. Ran watched him, mesmerised by this unknown side of him.  
Crouching down next to her, Shinichi held Ran by the arms and gently lifted her up to sit next to him on the edge of fountain. "Now, tell me what's wrong." Shinichi commanded, politely.  
"Oh, it's nothing to concern yourself with. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ran insisted, rubbing furiously at her eyes, as she made a move to get up, but a hand on her arm stopped her.  
"Just because I'm the prince, doesn't mean you can't talk to me. Forget about statuses and reputation for a second and just think of me as a normal person." Shinichi suggested as he pulled her back down. Ran looked down but remained silent. "Please," Shinichi pleaded as he reached up to brush her hair out of her face and slowly slid his hand down to rest on her cheek, turning her head to face him. Ran hesitated for a second before nodding her head in agreement.  
"My mother is ill. Very ill. My father passed away when I was younger and so I took this job because I needed money to help my mother get better." Ran informed as tears began to prick at her eyes. "I thought things would be okay now that I'm working, but I received a call from my friend and she told that my mother's condition has gotten worse. She needs treatment urgently and it's going cost a lot more than I'm capable of earning, but if she doesn't get it then she might die so I just don't know what to do!" Ran wailed as she broke off into another round of sobs.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay. Everything's going to be alright," Shinichi reassured her as he swiped the pads of his thumbs underneath her eyes to wipe away the tears. "I won't let your mother die." Shinichi stated as he grabbed her chin and looked her straight in the eye causing Ran to gasp as she felt all the air in her body vacate her lungs. Shinichi's eyes were intense and serious and Ran felt as if he was looking deep into her soul.  
"How?" Ran managed to get out, soon regretting that she'd ever said anything in the first place. As soon as Shinichi heard that question, his eyes darkened and his lips curved up into a smirk, and he was soon looking at Ran in a completely different way. It was a look that Ran was used to and made her shiver in fear as she wondered whether she'd see that kind, gentle Shinichi again.  
"I'll agree to pay for your mother's medical bill and in return whenever I want anything you will give it to me." Shinichi told her as he leaned in closer. "And I mean emanything/em," Shinichi whispered, huskily, into her ear, making Ran's eyes widen at the implication of that proposition. Getting no response, Shinichi sighed as he stood up. "Well then, I guess you'll just have to find some other way to pay for your mother's treatment..." Shinichi trailed off as he began to walk away.  
"Wait." Ran called causing Shinichi to pause in his steps. "I'll do it." Ran agreed, reluctantly, making Shinichi smirk once again.  
"Good. It'll be our little secret." Shinichi replied with a wink.

Meanwhile, King Yusaku was dealing with the repercussions of his son's actions.  
"Princess Lili. Please allow me to apologise on my son's behalf. I assure you that he is not usually like this." Yusaku apologised.  
"It's quite alright. I can completely understand why he reacted that way. I'm sure it must have been a shock for him." Lili responded. "If you don't mind, I'm going to go and look for him." Lili decided. Yusaku nodded his head in response. Exiting the great hall, the princess began to wander the halls in search of her prince as she thought back to what Shinichi said.  
Flashback  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Lili said as she grabbed the edges of her dress and curtseyed, bowing her head.  
"The pleasure's all mine." Shinichi replied, politely, bowing towards her.  
"I'm so glad you approve because Princess Lili is your fiancé." Yusaku informed.  
"What!? You can't be serious!" Shinichi cried, shocked.  
"I'm deadly serious. Shinichi, you are the sole heir to the Sivatera kingdom and if you are to become the king then you must find a beautiful wife." Yusaku reminded.  
"But how can I marry her if I don't love her? We only just met." Shinichi pointed out.

"He seemed particularly irritated when he found out about our engagement. Especially when he was talking about how we don't love each other since we only just met. Maybe he loves someone else?" Lili wondered. As she searched through the castle, she eventually stumbled upon Shinichi's bedroom. Walking over to his room, she tapped lightly on the door.  
"Prince Shinichi, I'd just like to apologise about what just happened. I know it's sudden and must have been quite a shock to hear that, but I hope in time that you will come around to the idea. I really do like you, Prince Shinichi, and I think that-" Lili started before she was cut off by a male groan.  
'Huh?' Lili thought as she pressed her ear to the door only to hear a female moan in response, making her eyes widen in surprise.  
"Prince Shinichi?" Lili called as she slowly opened the door only to pause in shock at what she saw. Shinichi had Ran pressed up against the wall and the two of them were making out, heavily, with Shinichi's hands running up and down Ran's back and Ran's legs wrapped around Shinichi's waist. The two of them were too caught up in each other that they didn't even notice Lili's presence. Closing the door behind her, Lili turned around and smirked to herself. "Oh, so that's what's going on. How interesting." Lili remarked as her eyes glinted, mischievously.

What is Princess Lili up to? Find out next chapter.


End file.
